1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for enabling operability of the system for editing form data having a plurality of fields to be improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic document system, printing is efficiently executed by inserting data which changes dynamically into a regular template portion (form template) of a document. Although an input source of the data which is inserted is ordinarily a database or the like, there is also a case where the data is manually input. The data is manually input in a case where the data does not exist in the database and the user wants to overwrite information temporarily and print the document, or the like.
Hitherto, in the case of manually inputting the insertion data, an input display screen differs largely from the actual print image. For example, the input display screen has a screen construction in which label names such as “customer number”, “product name”, and the like of the necessary number and fields for inputting if the necessary number are listed. Such an input display screen differs extremely from an actual document image obtained after the printing. In recent years, however, there has been known a technique called an “input form” in which the user who uses the system can directly input and change the insertion data to a document edition display screen which is close to or identical to the actual print image (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2003-122468). According to such a prior art, since the user can easily imagine a final print image, he can efficiently perform the inputting operation.
However, according to the above prior art, there is such a problem that although the user wants to refer to another field related to the field which is being input, since such another related field is in a displaying state in a manner similar to those of other fields, it is difficult to identify the related fields.